


Into A World of Games

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Category: Dead Rising, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: Dean, Sam and their friend Vivian figured that they were going to have a nice, wonderful, relaxing night after a werewolf hunt, but what happens when a familiar trickster comes back into the picture for a little mischief?  Travel with Vivian and Team Free Will as they have to try and survive in the World of Games.





	1. A World of Games

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. I really love writing this. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

The black Impala drove gracefully down the empty back road somewhere in the middle of Montana. The two things that were illuminating the road was the dim moonlight and the powerful beams that the car had. Dean Winchester sat behind the wheel of the car with both of his hands firmly holding onto the steering wheel and eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. His brother, Sam, sat next to him in the passenger’s seat, left hand placed in his lap and right hand relaxing against the edge of the closed window, eyes focused on the darkness outside of the car as they drove on. Vivian Denzil -- long time friend and hunting partner of the Winchester boys -- claimed the back seat to be hers. She sat awkwardly on the seat right behind the youngest Winchester, her body askew as she kept her right leg propped up on the rest of the leather seat and her right leg planted on the floor of the car, her arms were crossed directly under her breasts and her head was pressed against the cold window.

The three hunters had just completed a werewolf hunt that took them from their wonderfully comfortable home in Lebanon, Kansas all the way to the middle of nowhere in the state of Montana. The werewolf male was a difficult beast to defeat and an even more difficult one to locate. It took about ten days for the three of them to locate the monster, and as ready as they were when they eventually found him, they still had their share of bloodloss. Nothing extreme, but nothing that could be classified as the simple bump and bruise either. Dean knew for a fact that he was going to have a sore back for at least a week from the way his back came in contact with the wall the werewolf threw him at. He also received a good cut to the leg, tearing the pant leg of his jeans and drawing blood. Sam got several scratches along his right arm that he was certain would leave some badass scars. Vivian had a huge gash on her left side. Each of the gashes the hunters obtained were more minor than they could have been. No one needed stitches, but they all needed a good cleaning.

Everyone was in deep thought, no one speaking one word to each other, but instead staring at, or rather out of, certain things. Sam and Vivian were staring out their windows into the blackness of the night and Dean was staring directly at the road ahead. Every now and then, one of them would shift in their seat in order to try and rid themselves of the pain in whatever body part was aching at that very moment. Neither of them were successful on that note.

“We need a vacation.” Vivian’s feminine voice rang through the car, successfully pulling herself and both of the boys out of the trances of their thoughts. “Or at least some time off.”

It was the first time that any of them had paid any attention to each other and it was then that they all realized that the song _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica was gently and quietly flowing through the speakers of the aged vehicle. Sam and Dean caught each other’s gaze and each gave their own heavy sigh. Dean was the first one to speak.

“That would be nice.” Dean said, eyes back on the road.

“We don’t have time though.” Sam followed Dean’s response. “There are too many hunts out there and not enough hunters and we can’t just let people die.” Sam’s voice sounded absolutely exhausted as he slurred some of his words, but it was noticeable how hard he was trying to stay awake.

Sam, normally, was the rational one in the group and seemed to know what he was talking about most of the time. That time was no different. It was rare when hunters were able to get a vacation, or hell, it was rare for a hunter to be able to sit down and have a nice cup of tea or coffee for five minutes without there being some sort of monster who has decided to show his or her ugly face to the world and start killing people.

Vivian sighed, her eyelids drooping. “When things quiet down?” She asked, trying her best to stay awake, but the exhaustion seemed to try and overpower her body.

“ _If_ things quiet down.” Dean said. “I highly doubt they will anytime soon.”

Everyone was quiet then, returning to what they were doing before the question surfaced. All of them managed to stay awake for the remaining ten minutes that it took them to get back to the motel.

It was a simple _Motel 8_ that was located in the middle of an unknown Montana town -- neither of the boys bothered to remember what the name of it was -- with a parking lot that could be described by most as abandoned or just down-right sad. Aside from the Impala, there were two other cars in the lot. One of the cars was a dark colored newer Ford truck that was parked near the exit of the lot and the other car was an older, smaller Chevy car that was placed near the office building. Dean parked the beautiful car in between the two cars -- at a decent distance of course -- directly in front of the two motel rooms that they had decided to rent -- one of them for the boys to sleep in while the other one was for Vivian alone.

The car stilled as it was placed in park. Each of them slowly, but surely, made it out of the car -- Dean locked it when all three of them had gotten out -- and they trudged their way towards their doors. Vivian dug the keycard to her room out of her back pocket and placed it in the key slot while Dean did the same to his and Sam’s room.

“Good night Viv,” Both Sam and Dean said in unison, looking at their friend with their tired eyes.

Vivian turned towards them. “Good night boys.” She replied, but before she opened her door all the way, she stopped and looked at them once more. She asked them when they should be leaving the next day.

“I don’t know,” Dean replied with a tired shrug, completely sincere about his response as well. “Probably whenever we wake up?”

“So tomorrow night,” Sam yawned.

Vivian grinned. “I like that idea.”

They all wished each other good night once more before retreating to their rooms. A strong chill ran down Vivian’s spine once she entered hers. She closed the door quickly behind her and crossed her arms under her breasts and moved over to the broken air conditioner. She tried pressing several buttons on it, noises coming from the device from her actions, but nothing even happened. She sighed and fought the urge to kick the machine repeatedly.

Vivian turned away from the air conditioner, moving towards the bed and, again, fought the urge to just throw her body down on the piece of furniture and fall asleep. One glance down at her body and torn up clothes easily convinced her that she needed a shower. She figured that it would be better for her to be able to sleep if she was nice and clean compared to if she was completely covered in muck and grime from a nasty, disgusting monster that they killed.

The duffel bag was in a chair that sat next to the small hotel table. Vivian grabbed it and placed it on top of the table, unzipping it and glancing at the contents that were inside of it. Clean day clothes, which she was planning on wearing the day after the hunt, were visible. She reached her hands in and dug to the bottom of the bag to see the night clothes that she packed -- short black shorts and a black t-shirt that she may, or may not, have stolen from the youngest Winchester when she was out of clothes at one point.

Vivian grabbed the clothes as well as a pair of panties before she walked into the bathroom, closing the door so that large amounts of cold air doesn’t blow through the open space. Vivian walked over to the mirror and started into it, examining her body. Her eyes landed on the bloody spot that was on her side. She licked her lips before she wrapped her fingers around the hem of her shit and lifted it up, hissing as the cloth made contact with the sore and sensitive skin. Once the shirt was off, she looked down and examined the wound. It wasn’t deep and the bleeding had stopped. She would clean it after she took a shower.

She continued to strip until she was completely naked, the cool air giving her goosebumps and making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She moved over to the shower turning the knobs, the water gushed out of the hose at a poor speed. Her hand was placed underneath the pouring water until she was completely satisfied with the temperature of it. Then, she turned another knob and the water began to spray out of the shower head.

Vivian stepped into the shower, making sure the wound didn’t get hit with the water. As a result, her body faced the shower curtain as she did her best to scrub almost every part of her body without getting soap in the wound. She groaned with every move she made, convinced that her joints were going to be hurting in the morning and for the rest of the week. Some of the shampoo, conditioner, and cheap body wash gotten into the wound, causing Vivian to hiss out in pain. She bit her lip the entire time she was in the shower.

When Vivian finished cleaning herself, she turned off the water and immediately felt the cold air hit, despite the shower curtain blocking her from the rest of the room. She opened the curtain and stepped out, not bothering to try and dry herself off. Quickly, she opened the door leading to the main part of the motel and ran towards her bag, shivering at the cold air that touched her wet skin. She dug into her bag and found some wrapping and some hydrogen peroxide and ran back into the bathroom, closing the door. She set the materials down on the edge of the sink.

Vivian took the hydrogen peroxide and walked into the shower, leaving the curtain wide open. She looked down at the wound and opened up the bottle. There was a moment of hesitation as she tilted the bottle close to her side. Vivian licked her lips and turned away. Biting onto her knuckles, she poured the contents of the bottle onto her wound. She groaned at the painful sensation. When she looked down at the wound, she could see all of the dirty areas bubbling up. The liquid rolled down her left leg.

Vivian closed the cap on the peroxide and reached over, setting it on the sink before she grabbed the wrap. The peroxide soaked the wrapping as she completed the process. Finally, she finished and placed the rest of the wrap right next to the bottle. She then proceeded to get dressed.

Vivian closed the bathroom door and turned off the light when she was done, her dirty and ruined clothes were snuggled close to her body. They were placed inside of her duffel bag and that bag was zipped up before it was placed on the floor right next to the bed Vivian slept in. The lights were turned off and Vivian crawled underneath the thin blankets on the bed, wrapping them around her sore body so that she could get as much heat from them as possible. Despite the cold temperature, it didn’t take long before the exhaustion from the hunt seemed to hit Vivian right in the face, which allowed her to easily close her eyes and wander off into a very deep slumber.

 

 

 

Only a couple hours had passed by, it seemed, when Vivian woke up abruptly, her eyes flying open as she sat up, cringing at the pain she felt on her left side. Bright lights caused her to close her eyes immediately, using her right arm as a shield. After blinking for some time, she finally opened her eyes, lowering her arm and using both of them in order to prop herself up. She looked around at her surroundings. She wasn’t in her room anymore.

The room that she was in looked as if it was a lounge. She sat on top of a red, leather couch that sat in the middle of the room. Right behind the couch, sat a long, wooden bar with three rows of shelves filled with different types of alcoholic beverages. In front of the couch, there was a large, round stage. In the very back of the stage, there was a large, flatscreen television with several game consoles hooked up to it. Vivian could recognize the PlayStation 2, the Xbox 360, the Sega Genesis, as well as the Wii. Accompanying the game systems, there were totes upon totes of unknown objects sitting next to them. Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to look around the room. Finally, her eyes landed on three chairs to the right of the couch and in those three chairs sat a sleeping Sam and Dean as well as Castiel, who was already looking at her. She felt her heart jump up as the angel startled her at first.

“Hello Vivian.” Castiel said in his normal deep and gravelly tone.

“Oh my God.” Vivian breathed out as she stood up and walked over to the three of them. “Are you okay?”

“I believe so, yes.” Castiel said.

Vivian stood in front of Sam and Dean and began shaking them awake. “Guys,” She began. “Guys, wake up, seriously.”

Sam was the first to startle awake, followed soon by his brother. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked in a tired voice, his eyelids drooping as he looked around the room rapidly. “What? Where the hell are we?”

“The hell?” Dean’s tired voice asked as he looked around as well.

“I have no idea,” Vivian replied to Sam’s question. “Castiel.” She turned towards her angel companion. “Do you have any idea where we are?”

Castiel hesitated as he stood up, looking around the room. “I do not know the exact location.” He said.

“Well, do you at least know who’s behind this?”

Castiel opened his mouth to respond verbally, but just closed it and shook his head instead. Dean looked at the floor and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

“So you don’t know?” Dean asked. Again, Castiel shook his head. “Dammit.”

“Well, we weren’t restrained. I figure that whoever captured us means us no harm.” Castiel said.

“Cas is right,” Sam said with a shrug. “I guess. I mean. I don’t know who would have done this. Do any of you have any ideas?”

Vivian shook her head as she looked around the room that the group was trapped in. Dean denied any knowledge, as well as the angel. Sam let out a sigh and let his hand slap against his thigh.

“Well then,” Sam rubbed the back of his head as he moved his eyes around the room for a quick while. “Why don’t we have a look around? See what we can get up with.”

“There isn’t much to look at. Really. There are no doors or windows.” Vivian said as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. “There isn’t really much of anything in here.”

“Except the full liquor bar over there,” Dean gestured to the large array of bottles decorating one side of the room. “Which I would gladly like to partake in.”

“Do you think it’s safe?” Sam asked.

Dean hesitated before he shook his head. “No,” He said as he began to walk over towards the bar, eying the alcohol. “Wish it was though.”

Without another word from anyone else, they began to look around. Vivian walked up the stage, eyes attached to the totes. She uncrossed her arms and wrapped her fingers around the sides of the lid very gingerly before she opened up the lid and gazed at the contents. She stared down at the objects, completely bewildered. With slow movements, she reached into the tote and brought out a single case that was in there. A video game case. In fact, it was one of the first Xbox games that she had ever played: Dead Rising.

She adored that game with a passion. The plot was inventive and memorable. The characters, realistic and lovable. She could remember hours that she spent portraying the character of photojournalist, Frank West, as she went through the zombie infested mall in Willamette, Colorado, fighting the main antagonist and other psychopaths that would set out to make sure you knew that their materials belonged to them. It brought a natural smile to her face at the memory. She lost it, though, when the question really got into her head. Why were they there?

Vivian turned the case around and looked at the design on the back. It was the same as she had remembered it years ago. Just as she was going to put it back, she heard a familiar voice - one that she hadn’t heard in well over several years - speak from directly next to her.

“Dead Rising. Great choice.” It spoke and hummed. “You really did like that game, didn’t you?”

Vivian let out a yelp as it felt like her heart had jumped right into her throat. She turned towards the sound and was then staring at the television screen that she didn’t remember being on. On the screen, however, was a face that definitely fitted the voice. It was Gabriel.

The boys had turned towards the sound of Vivian’s yelp and looked at her, immediately, for any injuries that they thought might have been present. When they saw where her gaze was fixed, they followed it. Their worried looks turned into those of complete irritation once they saw the archangel on the screen. Gabriel inhaled sharply.

“Sorry sweetcheeks,” Gabriel licked a lollipop that he had conjured up in his hand. “Didn’t mean to frighten you.” He admitted.

“Gabriel?” Vivian questioned as she took a step forward towards the screen.

Gabriel smirked and nodded. “In the flesh. Well, not really in the flesh, but I’m really here. Alive and well.” Gabriel chuckled.

“But, Lucifer, he-” Castiel stepped forward so that he was in front of Vivian, staring at the brother that he thought he had lost.

“Didn’t do anything. You don’t have to worry, little bro. I’m fine.”

Castiel shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning around and facing away. Dean snarled. “What the hell do you want, Gabriel?” Dean asked. “Why have you brought us here?”

“Well, that one is quite easy. You see, I got really bored when I went into hiding. Not being able to do as many tricks as I was used to. Doing too many would raise suspicion and I didn’t want to be caught, especially by you three hunters. But, I have decided that enough was enough. I thought that I, and even you guys, could use a little bit more fun.”

“How is this going to be fun for us?” Vivian asked with a cocked brow.

“Alright, probably more fun for me, but that’s besides the point.”

“What is the point of this even, Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“I already told you Samsquach. I am bored. Extremely. So, I figured that tormenting you Winchesters and sweetheart over there would bring back a little bit of fun. Then I figured; Cassie is close to them. Why not bring him into the mix? Hence the reason why you are here little brother.” Gabriel looked at Castiel.

“Cas, can’t you just zap us out of here?” Dean turned towards the angel.

“I can’t Dean. Gabriel is an archangel. He is too powerful for me. The sigils he used to keep me trapped in the room with the three of you are, at least.” Castiel explained.

“He’s right Dean-o. The only way out of there is if you follow my rules. Simple rules really. And if you follow them, then I might get bored again. Depending on the situation. Then, I will leave you alone. Fat chance, though.” Gabriel chuckled and popped the lollipop into his mouth.

“What rules? What the hell do you even want us to do here?” Dean asked as he flailed his arms in the air, complete and utter irritation seeming to take over what little sanity he had left.

Gabriel said nothing initially, but gestured towards Vivian. Then, he spoke. “Why don’t you tell them about that game you’re holding?” Gabriel asked her.

Vivian looked down at the game with a confused expression etched onto her features. She then looked back up at him. “Why?” She asked.

“Just do it sweetheart.” Gabriel shook his head as he told her.

“Um,” Vivian looked down at the game. “This game is a classic zombie game. Best I’ve played. It’s about a photographer named Frank West who goes to this mall in the middle of Colorado to cover a story about zombies. It turns into this whole fiasco with trying to complete cases to find out who started the outbreak, saving survivors and, all-in-all, getting the hell out of dodge.” She explained.

Gabriel smiled. “Perfect.” Gabriel clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. “Now that she’s explained the plot, just briefly, I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do.” Gabriel chuckled. “How would you guys like to play a little game. Well, what I should as is this; how would you guys like to be _in_ the game?”

Vivian gaped at the television screen. She let her shoulders fall towards the ground as a look of complete horror crossed her face and her skin seemed like it was turning white. “You better not be saying what I think you’re saying.” Vivian said with a low voice.

“You know, I think Dean would make a very good Frank West.” Gabriel said. “Let’s find out, shall we?” With the snap of his fingers, Dean Winchester was gone and Vivian, Sam, and Castiel were the only ones left.

Vivian looked frantically between the television and the spot that Dean had once been standing in. “You son of a bitch!” She cursed and walked over to the television, smashing her fist against the wall next to the screen. “Bring him back! Now!”

“Why are you so mad sweetheart? I thought this would be fun for you!” Gabriel hummed. “You know what? I think Sam would make a really good...Brad.” Gabriel snapped his fingers again and Sam disappeared.

“This has got to stop Gabriel!” Castiel shouted and had an angry look on his face.

“Be quiet Cassie.” Gabriel flicked his wrist and Castiel appeared in the chair that he was once sitting in, a cloth tied around his mouth so that he couldn’t speak.

Vivian looked back with wide eyes at her angel friend before turning back to Gabe. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Vivian asked with a huff. She rubbed her face with her hands and turned away.

“I told you sweetheart. I’m bored.” Gabriel shrugged. “This’ll be fun, though. And the only way that the three of you are going to get out of there is if you finish the game. Understand?” Without a response, Gabriel continued. “If the three of you play your parts correctly, then it’ll go over smoothly. Simple as that.”

“There is no way that I am going to be able to convince you to bring them back and forget all of this, is there?” Vivian asked with a small tone. Gabriel shook his head as a response. Vivian looked at the floor and sighed. “How is Sam supposed to know how to play the part if you didn’t tell him anything?”

Gabriel smiled. “Now you’re asking the real questions!” Gabriel clapped and laughed. “I’ll let you explain that to him. As you know, Brad and Jessie don’t appear until a little into the game. That is when you can explain it to him. Make sure he knows what is going on.” Gabriel placed his hands into his pockets.

“What about Dean?”

“Dean-o? Oh, he’ll have to figure it out for himself.” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “He’ll do that, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“But, what if-”

“Enough questions, alright sweetheart? The game’ll come naturally to you and to them once they get the hang of it. You don’t have to worry about them. I may be a little bit of a...dick at times, but I’m not going to hurt them...permanently. Or kill them...permanently. Trust me, alright?”

“It’s kind of hard for me to do that, you know?” Vivian said.

“I know.” Gabriel smirked. “Have fun in the game.”

And then it was, with the snap of his fingers, Vivian was gone. Castiel was the only one in the room. And then, with the snap of Gabriel’s fingers once more, he appeared in the room, sitting down next to Castiel. Castiel sent a glare towards Gabriel once he appeared next to him. Gabriel smirked at Castiel’s look.

“Don’t give me that look little brother. You’ll have your fun. But for right now, let’s sit back and enjoy the show.” Gabriel said before he turned towards the television.

On the screen was the Capcom logo in blue and yellow lettering. It slowly disappeared before the sign for the game - Dead Rising - showed on the screen. Slowly, the image of the mall in the background appeared and many different zombies were making their way towards the building. Gabriel smirked as he watched the small letters appear at the bottom of the screen that read ‘press A to start’.

“Alright,” Gabriel began. “Let the games begin.”


	2. Dead Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the games begin. Dean, Sam, and Vivian are transported into the world of Dead Rising where Zombies are more than just fiction. 
> 
> Dean Winchester as Frank West  
> Vivian Denzil as Jessica McCarney  
> Sam Winchester as Brad Garrison

The whirring from the helicopter blades filled the air along with the rushing sound of the wind. Dean’s head stirred as his eyes slowly opened up. The gust from the open vehicle door blew through Dean's hair. Below were the low hills of Colorado.

Once Dean took a good look around, his eyes widened with fear, he gripped tightly onto the seat that he was situated in. He leaned over to the side ever so carefully to look out of the open door and down at the beautiful green landscape below. Once he saw the ground, he jumped a bit and moved away, closing his eyes tightly.

Dean hated heights - flying vehicles sounded more accurate. Hated them more than demons and witches, and the fact that the the door was wide open and he had no seat belt made him even more unsteady than that time he and Sammy had to deal with a damn demon on a plane. He gripped the leather seat so tightly that his knuckles were a ghostly shade of white. 

After his mind was convinced that, with the grip he had, he wouldn't even come close to falling out of the flying contraption, he opened his eyes. He looked around. There was someone in the pilot’s seat. He didn't dare say anything. He looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing the pajamas that he had been before Gabriel snapped him out of the room. He was wearing faded green dress pants - with a black belt to accompany it - a white dress shirt, brown dress shoes, and a black leather jacket. He also had a camera hanging from around his neck. He furrowed his brows and unintentionally started to loosen up his grin. 

“So you're a reporter, huh?” He heard directly into his ear. 

Dean jumped ever so slightly and held onto the seat with a firmer grasp than before. He felt around his head with one hand. He hadn’t even realized he was wearing a headset. He looked towards the direction of the pilot. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” He asked and cocked his head to the side. 

“You’re a reporter, right?” The pilot asked again. His voice was deep and a rather lively. 

Dean wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That he wasn’t a reporter. That his name was Dean Winchester and that he wasn’t supposed to be there, but no matter how many times he tried to open his mouth and make a sound, he couldn’t. No sound came out. Nothing. Zip. He snarled and let out a small sigh. 

“Yes.” Dean finally decided to say. 

He noticed that the pilot gave a small nod as he looked ahead. After a while of utter silence aside from the rushing wind and the blades, Dean decided to move. His heart was pounding rapidly as he shifted to the left side of the chopper so that he was able to look at the green environment below the man made machine. All the while he was up in the air, he questioned what was going to happen, where Vivian and Sam were, how the hell they were gonna get out. How he was going to find them. That was his main goal. To find his family. Afterwards, he could find a way to get out. 

The pilot was silent for a while, keeping his eye on the sky straight ahead. Dean kept his attention on the grip that he had in order to stay alive and not completely panic at thousands of feet above the solid Earth. Dean's mind was filled with nothing but strategy. He barely knew anything about the game except for what Vivian told him.  _ Zombie game,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Survivors. Cases. Find out who started the outbreak. That was it. Oh, and the mall. Can't forget the mall.  _ He didn't know much about the character that he was portraying nor the characters that his brother and friend were assigned to be. All he knew about was zombies, survivors, cases, and mall. Dean let out a small sigh, the sound swallowed up by the horrendous and powerful noise from the helicopter. 

“Here she is,” The voice of the pilot rang through the headset. Dean raised his brows as he moved to see the scenery in front of them. “Willamette, Colorado. Population: 53,594. Distinguishing characteristics: jack shit!” He laughed. “Hell, the only thing you could do here is kill time at the shopping mall.” 

Dean leaned out of the helicopter door, knowing that under any other circumstances he would rather devour rat poisoning than lean out of a moving air vehicle. The town was getting closer to them. He examined the details as he got closer. It seemed like a nice place. Peaceful from the seems. Right before the helicopter was above the city, Dean looked down. There was a small bridge that entered the city from one of the main roads. Blocking the bridge were large vehicles. Dean furrowed his brows. He couldn't make out anything.  _ The camera!  _ He thought. He grabbed the camera, turned it on, and looked through it. He zoomed in on the picture. The large cars and men looked like they belong to the...military? 

“What was that?” The pilot asked. “The army?” He stared at the side before he shrugged. 

_ Yeah, sure was,  _ he thought to himself. 

“You're a quiet guy, aren't you?” The pilot asked.

Dean turned to him. “Y-yeah.” He said and moved further into the helicopter. He looked out of the other side, seeing the streets of Willamette in more detail. “Take me down. I wanna get a better look.” He said. 

“You got it boss.” The unknown pilot replied as he took the helicopter closer to the ground so that it was barely missing the tops of buildings. 

The town was chaos. At first, the streets were empty, but as they got deeper into the city, the streets started to populate. One or two individuals - no, dead ones - would show up wandering North, up the roadway, the same direction the helicopter was heading. They passed by a car with a man on top of it.  He had a blunt object in his hand, waving it at the several zombies that surrounded the vehicle. The man spotted the helicopter and waved for help. He was ignored, though, as the pilot flew on. Later on, there was a school bus surrounded by the undead freaks. They flew right by that as well. A gas station exploded next to them, a woman signalled them down before she plunged off the roof of a building after being surrounded by soulless bodies of decomposing flesh, but they still continued to fly on, absolutely amazed by the destruction of the once seemingly mellow community. 

“Take me to the mall.” Dean told the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. He hoped that he would be able to find his family in the building.

Dean was able to get a better view of the man. He seemed young - late twenties at the most - with long, light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a beard of the same color which decorated his face. He wore sunglasses that were tinted black. Dean ignored the outfit all together. 

The pilot gave Dean a questionable look. He shook his head. “Alright.” He said and smirked. 

Dean and the pilot were quiet as they made their way towards the direction of the mall. From the outside, the mall looked huge. Dean went to the other side of the helicopter and got out his camera. He zoomed in on the entrance. It was surrounded, completely flooded, with zombies. Dean swore that he could have heard their symphony of moans and groans over the sound of the blades. As they passed the front entrance, Dean spotted the helipad. The large yellow H seemed welcoming to him. 

He patted the shoulder of the pilot. “Can you drop me off on the roof?” He asked and pointed to it. 

The pilot gave Dean a strange glance. “You gotta be kidding me.” He said. Dean gave him a serious, blank stare. The pilot looked away. “Man, you are nuts.” 

Dean settled back and rolled his eyes. The helicopter started moving towards the roof. “Hey, you better come back and get me!” He exclaimed and pointed at the flier. 

“As long as you're not dead, Fred.” He said. 

Dean shook his head. “My name's Dean. Dean Winchester.” He said. 

The pilot waved him off. “Yeah, whatever.” He said. He turned and looked back at the sky. 

Ahead of the helicopter, was another helicopter, black and solid and official. The pilot let out a small shout as he veered the vehicle to the right, avoiding the collision that was certain to come. Dean held onto the handle on top of the door. Two more black helicopters appeared. They began to chase them. Dean looked at them. It looked like military vehicles. Dean groaned. He hated the government. 

Dean watched as the helicopter passed the helipad. He cursed. “Get us down to the rooftop!” He said and took the headset off. 

The navigator growled and steered back in the direction Dean wished to go. “I'm gonna get my butt chewed out for this.” He said as he did his best to avoid any type of contact with the other helicopters. He got the helicopter turned back around. “We're going down.” He said as he began to descend. “You're gonna have to jump.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “You can't be serious!” He exclaimed. He groaned and looked at the ground. “Come back for me.” 

“Three days.” The pilot said as he got as close as he could. “Jump!” 

Dean groaned and sighed. He bit his lip and shook his head. He hung onto the camera tightly before he jumped down twenty feet from the helicopter. 

Dean landed on his feet, a short moment of pain shooting through his legs and up his spine. He collapsed onto the ground and rolled. He held himself close as he whimpered in pain. 

The helicopter rushed off. Dean lay on his back as he watched him fly away. The three military helicopters followed after him stubbornly. Dean stood slowly, cursing, keeping an eye on the sky as he did so. He looked down. The camera was fine. He let a heavy breath pass his lips as he bent forward, hands on his knees. He rubbed his back.  _ It's gonna be a long day,  _ he thought. 

“Hello, there.” He heard from behind him. 

Dean jumped and looked at the man who had spoken to him. It surely wasn't his brother, not with that foreign accent - which sounded close enough to spanish - that he had. He definitely didn't look like his brother either. 

His complexion was dark and clean. His hair was long and black. His outfit was strange. A red and white puffy shirt that showed his open chest. A silver necklace laid gently between his breasts. His pants were formal and black and his boots were the same color. 

“You're the reporter aren't you?” He asked. His right hand gently stroked his chin, as if to give the impression that he was in deep thought. “You came alone.”

Dean looked down at himself. He nodded. “Yeah.” He replied. 

“You came by helicopter.” He stated obviously. He pushed off of the wall and walked towards Dean. “What did you see from the sky?” 

Dean backed up a bit, not trusting the stranger - he always had a habit of never trusting people that he met, especially with him being a hunter and meeting some rather strange and dark individuals over the years. Dean shrugged and kept his eyes on his face. “Well….” Dean started and rubbed the back of his neck, letting the camera dangle gently in front of his chest. “I saw...people. It seems really serious. If it wasn't, I doubt the military would want to get involved. But, it doesn't really sound like anything big is happening. It's too quiet.” 

The man walked past Dean, a deep chuckle erupting from his chest, and Dean followed him with his eyes. The man had his back turned towards Dean. “Almost as if,” he turned around. “Everyone is already dead?” 

Dean shifted and took a small step back, away from him. “Yeah. I guess.” He said. “So what's going on here?” 

The man stared into Dean's green eyes. “I think you better see for yourself.” He said. He took slow steps towards Dean. Dean stayed aware and perfectly still. “This, my friend...is hell.” He said before he walked away, towards the door that led into the building.

Dean watched his every move and as he vanished from sight. The door closed behind him and it was then that Dean looked at the ground. He wandered over to the fence that surrounded the roof. He placed his hands on it, intertwining his digits with the metal, and stared down at the parking lot filled with nothing but the dead walking. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he laid his cheek against the cold chain link. He couldn't think. His mind was just blank. All he did was stare. After a couple of minutes, he hit the fence with his flat hand and turned away from it, walking towards the door the man went into.

“Time to find out what the hell is going on.” Dean said. He entered the door, and the heavy exit slammed shut behind him. 

 

_ September 19: 12:00 P.M. _


	3. Madonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has arrive in Willamette, Colorado and is about to start one of the most dangerous adventures that he has ever experienced in his life with a different kind of monsters. See as Dean is introduced to the world that he has to find a way out of.

The place he entered was the bunker - as he would later come to realize. He walked down a small flight of stairs and entered a large area. On the left, there were two doors that led into two different bare rooms. On the right, there were three doors that led to three other rooms similar to the other two. There was a green, cushioned bench that looked very uncomfortable to his left, in front of one of the doors.

Dean walked down the small, short hallway, to a door marked Security Room. He looked through the miniature window on the door. The room was empty - when it came to people at least. He carefully walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 

In the room, there were cabinets - dark blue in color - a desk, working monitors, and a cot. To the left of where Dean stood, there was another room. Dean didn't bother to examine that one. He stepped closer to the desk. He ran his fingers over the surface and looked at them. Clean. He rubbed his thumb against his index and middle fingers. He sighed and looked at the different monitors displaying black and white images. They were all different sections of the mall. One monitor was zoomed in on a white car with a woman struggling to get inside. Dean furrowed his brows and placed his hands flat on the metal desk and watched. Three men - Dean assumed them to be zombies - overpowered her. They pried open the door and grabbed her. She fell to the ground. They started to devour her, treating her like any other meal that their mothers used to make. Dean flinched. 

“What the hell.” He said and looked away from the gruesome scene. He shook his head. 

Another door existed on the opposite side of the room. He opened it and walked out. In the room, there was nothing but a large air duct system. Dean faced, yet, another door.  He walked through it and was welcomed with a long hallway, surrounded by gray walls and ceilings and floors. He walked down the hallway carefully and casually, making the appropriate turn until he got to a wooden door. He pressed his ear against it. Silence. Surely, if they were in the mall, Dean would have heard the dead noises from their mouths. He heard nothing. Still, he was careful when he opened the door. 

Dean entered a large part of the mall. It was bare, clear. He never liked malls - was never used to them. He would have rather gotten his clothes from a thrift store or someplace cheap than wandering around all day in a building large enough to get lost in.

A staircase was right in front of him. Not only that, but there was a large, colorful statue of a bee sitting on top of the globe. Dean ignored it, no matter how ridiculous he thought it actually was. He looked down the stairs. There was a barricade of wooden benches, giant pots, signs, and plants. Men were stuffing whatever they could in front of the thin, glass and metal doors. Dean looked around before he started to slowly make his way down the stairs. 

Three men were shouting at one another to grab this and grab that. An elderly woman was frantically running around, mumbling something inaudible to Dean’s ears. He looked around as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He walked closer to the men at the doors before he was bumped into. He looked at the woman who ran into him, the elderly woman. 

“Have you seen my baby!?” She asked in a panicked voice as she moved closer to Dean. He moved back. “I can’t live without my precious little, sweetie doggie! Oh, where is my Madonna? Where is she!?” She ran in the other direction. 

Dean gave her a strange look as he watched her leave. His eyes left her as he examined that level of the room. It seemed like he was at the entrance of the mall. Several people have gathered around away from the front doors, hugging one another and talking amongst themselves. Right across from Dean, was a female. And for some reason, he couldn’t seem to get his eyes off of her. He took in every detail she had. To Dean, she seemed significant.

From a distance, her height was decent - the heeled sandals that she wore assisted greatly. She had long, flowing black hair that barely covered her earrings that was even visible from afar. She wore black jeans - with a blue belt to accompany it - and a pink and white crop top with long sleeves. Her skin appeared to be the same color as the man he met on the roof. Darker, yet light at the same time. Dean cocked his head to the side and hummed. 

Before he could take a step towards the stranger, one of the unknown men assisting with the barricading stepped in front of him. “Hey,” He said. “This is no time to ogle pretty girls son. You lookin' to get yourself eaten alive by zombies?” He raised his white brows.

Dean stared at the man. He ran his hand down his face. “Zombies?” He questioned. 

“Take a look out there,” The man pointed to the fortified doors. Dean looked in the direction in which he was pointing. Dean frowned deeply. “If those ain’t zombies, what would you call them?” 

It seemed like the sounds of the undead had gotten louder as Dean watched them bang their fists slowly against the doors. They all looked different. Some of them were missing an eye, some an arm, others a part of their skull, but they all had one thing in common: their movements were slow. 

“There had been more and more of them since last night,” The man said with a saddened voice. “Now, they’re all that’s out there.” The man surprised Dean by elbowing him in the gut. “Hey, look on the bright side. Zombies are stupid and slow.” He spat on the floor. “We should be safe in here.” He shifted back and forth before he clapped his hands and turned back to Dean. “Alright then, feel like making yourself useful?” Dean didn’t get a chance to respond. “Take a look around the mall. Bring anything that we could use for the barricade, back here.” 

Dean stared at the man for a couple seconds before he looked at the doors blocking the zombies. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed that no words were able to come to his mind. 

The man clapped in his face again. “Andale! C’mon! Pronto!” He said and pointed to Dean. 

Dean didn’t say anything, but rather nodded his head and turned around. He started to walk towards the back of the room, taking small glances at the survivors as he passed them, all the while keeping an eye out for things to help seal the doors. Near the back - right in front of a large, metal gate that separating one half of the floor from the other and to the right of an arguing elderly couple - there was a pile of potted plants, wooden planks, and wooden benches. Perfect for the blockade. 

“You know, whenever I go to the store with you, something happens to raise my blood pressure.” Dean heard the man next to him say to his wife. 

Dean snorted and ignored the woman’s retort. He bent down to pick up the bench when something moved behind the metal grate out of the corner of his eye. He frowned and glanced up. It was another elderly man. Dean walked up to the grate and placed his hand on it while the other one gently caressed the camera. 

“Hey,” Dean said. 

The man turned around. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Dean. “You, stop right there,” He said as he stormed over to where Dean was, his cane giving him minimal movement. He lifted the cane up and stuck it through the grate, causing Dean to jump back before it had a chance hit him. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done!?” He shouted. “Why did you summon me to this place? What are you planning?” His voice got louder as he continued to speak. 

“Calm down!” Dean shouted back at him. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

The man glared at him and grunted. He pulled his cane from the grate and walked away. Dean stared in his direction and shook his head. He sighed as he turned back to the pile of random stuff. He grabbed the top of the bench and tried to pull it up. Before he could pick it up, a loud bang and shouts were heard near the doors, causing Dean to jump up and cast his gaze that direction. 

Dean frowned as he ignored the benches and ran towards the entrance. The woman - the one that had bumped into him - was screaming for her dog, moving stuff out of the way. “My baby is out there!” She shouted. 

Everything happened so quickly. First, she was shoving things out of the way and the next thing that he knew, the doors were open and zombies came flooding into the mall. 

“Dammit.” He cursed and clenched his fists. 

“What in the hell are you people doing!” Dean heard a very familiar voice shout from above. 

Dean looked up and his eyes widened. Up there, on the second floor, he saw his brother there.  He was dressed in an ugly - in Dean's opinion - yellow dress shirt paired with a black tie. He wore brown pants. “Sammy.” Dean breathed quietly. 

“Run!” Sam shouted down, eying his brother, eyes widening. “Quick! Move! Get over here! Quick! To the stairs! Move!” Sam shouted, voice getting more and more panicked as the words slipped from his mouth. 

Dean looked towards the stairs Sam was referring to, the ones that he had come down. That entire space was flooded with zombies that were slowly making their way there. Dean's eyes widened and tried to look around for another outlet. Nothing. 

“Dammit!” He cursed as he ran towards the stairs. 

All around, the zombies attacked the other survivors. Screams were ringing throughout the small area, but Dean ignored them. He dodged zombies here and there, grunting and panting as he did so. Just as he grabbed the railing of the staircase, a hand latched tightly onto his wrist. He looked back. It was a zombie, face deteriorating, but it's grip deadly. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed as he shoved the zombie’s chest. The zombie opened its mouth and growled at Dean. Dean winced. “Jesus, your breath stinks.” He said and brought his foot up to his chest. He shoved him away, sending him into a flood of the fellow undead. He growled at the scratch on his arm. Those damn nails. Dean was thankful it didn't break the skin. He turned and dashed up the stairs, taking a quick look back before he continued to run away, the distant screams of the victims behind him. 

He ran down the hallway he had come from and went into the security room in which he first entered, through the door that read Staff Only. In the room was Sam, Vivian - who was leaning up against a wall - and an elderly black man with a gray hair to match his beard. The old man closed the door. Dean looked at Sam and Vivian. He felt the urge to walk up to both of them and wrap his arms around them, thankful that he had found them. Thankful that they were safe. But his body wouldn't let him. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor. So, he didn't move. 

“Where's everyone else?” Sam asked, looking directly at Dean. 

Dean looked back at the door, at the man, Vivian, and then Sam. “I'm not sure.” He said with a shrug. “I hope they got away, I highly doubt it though.” 

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked past Dean. He gave a small, barely noticeable nod. Dean looked back at the elder and watched as he picked up a blowtorch. He began to weld the door shut. 

“Wait…” Dean started. 

Sam held up his hand and placed it on Dean's shoulder. “As long as those things are in the mall, we probably shouldn't use this door.” He said. 

Dean sighed and shook his head. Sam turned towards the air ducts behind him. He walked up to the door and pressed an ear to it. Soundless. He opened the door to the ducts. Dean gave Sam a questionable look. 

“Hey, hey, wait a minute Sammy.” He said. “What are you doing?” Dean walked up to Sam. 

Sam looked at Dean. “The air ducts should get us back into the mall. And zombies aren't smart enough to use them.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. “How do you know this?” He asked. 

Sam looked at Dean. He gestured back to Vivian. “She told me.” He whispered and shrugged. Sam opened up the large vent door. He crawled in. 

“Wait, Sam…” He sighed and groaned as he leaned in and watched Sam make his way through the ducts. He sighed and stepped back. It was then that he got a good look at Vivian. 

She was wearing a light gray business suit. Instead of pants, however, she wore a skirt - an article of clothing that Dean wasn't used to her wearing. She had circular, white earrings in her ears and she wore black heels. She was looking directly at Dean. She smirked. 

“Nice camera.” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Dean looked down at the camera and rolled his eyes. He walked up to her. “Viv, what the hell is going on here?” He asked. 

Vivian held out her hand. “Could I see some pictures, Dean?” She asked. 

Dean stared at her for several seconds, the two of them sharing the intense stare for a while before he stubbornly grabbed the camera from around his neck. He handed it to her. She smiled at him. 

“Thanks.” She said and turned on the camera. She began to scroll through the film. Dean watched as she looked. She hummed. “You didn't take many pictures,” Vivian mumbled. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't take that many pictures of the damage outside. Here, let me go get some more.” He grumbled and reached for the camera. 

Vivian pulled the camera away and glared at Dean, giving him the test-me eyes. Dean retracted his hand and crossed his arms as Vivian continued to look through the camera. Near the end of the gallery, was an image of the man Dean saw at the entrance. The old man on the other side of the grate. Vivian stared at it. Dean furrowed his brows. He pointed to it. 

“I never took that picture.” He mumbled to her. 

Vivian looked at Dean, confused. “You didn't?” She questioned. 

Dean shook his head and Vivian looked back at the image. “I saw him in the front of the mall though.” He said.  

“The Entrance Plaza,” Vivian said. 

“What?” 

“That's what the place is called. The Entrance Plaza.” 

“Yeah. Entrance Plaza.” Dean shrugged. “Is he important?” 

Vivian looked at the camera for several, long seconds. She shook her head. “No.” She said. “Thanks for showing me though.” She handed the camera back. Vivian smiled and turned away, walking back towards the monitor room.

Dean took the camera and put it back over his neck. “Hey, we're not done talking yet.” He said. 

Vivian stopped and sighed. She looked back at Dean, her hand pressed against the doorknob. She nodded. “We are.” She said and smiled. “I'm gonna keep an eye on the monitors and I'll tell you if anything happens.” She smiled and walked into the room, leaving the door open. 

Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head as he turned to the old man. He walked towards the vent. He looked inside, to the left and to the right. Nothing. The vent was soundless. 

“You ain't thinking about going out there, are ya?” The old man walked up next to Dean. 

Dean shrugged. “I was considering it.” 

The old man shook his head. “You young people just like getting yourself into trouble.” He let out a breathy laugh. “I'm Otis.” 

“Dean.” 

“Well, Dean, if you're going back in there, you might wanna take these.” He said and handed Dean a transceiver and a map. “We can communicate easier with the walkie. And I figure you might wanna have a map of the mall. Get around easier.”

Dean looked at the items. He then looked at Otis and nodded. “Thanks, Otis.” He said. He folded the map up and put it in his pocket. He hooked the transceiver onto his belt. 

“Be safe out there,” Otis told him. 

“Will do. Thanks.” Dean flashed a smile at him. 

Dean crawled into the vent just like Sam had done. He made his way down the vent, looking for a way out. He felt uncomfortable with the cramped space and wished he was a bit smaller. Or that the duct was bigger. How did Sam go through it without getting stuck, Dean wondered. That kid’s freaking giant.

After Dean found the other door, he smiles. He opened it and fell out. He groaned as he hit concrete. “Dammit.” He said and got up. He rubbed his back soothingly and looked around. It looked like he was on the roof - another part of it at least. He walked to a small ledge of concrete that was barely five feet above another larger concrete section of the roof. He jumped down and looked around. Near a wall was a baseball bat. He walked over to the bat and picked it up. He swung it and hummed. He looked around. There was an elevator on the far right side. Next to the elevator was a box. He opened it. There was a small knife in it. He hummed and picked it up. He looked between the bat and the knife. 

“How am I supposed to carry all this?” He asked.

He sighed and put the knife in his boot. He stood up and stretched. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button, keeping the bat up, ready for anything. The elevator opened and it was empty. He let out a sigh of relief. Dean walked into the elevator and pressed the only button going down. He situated himself on the back wall of the elevator as the elevator began its descent. Dean swung the bat back and forth, keeping his eyes on the ground. One hand was firmly grasping the end of the bat while the other one sat just above it. His eyes attached to the doors as they opened up.


	4. Saving Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is finally ready to face the world of the undead, but when Vivian comes to him with a message, he must direct his focus towards his troubled brother.

When the elevator door opened, Dean was ready, his grip on his weapon tight and deadly. His focus was sharp and he was ready if anything were to decide to pop its ugly head out. He was ready. He was thankful when there was nothing to greet him. No sound. Nothing in sight but a large warehouse.

Dean hummed and stepped out of the lift. He kept his attention the entire time as he made his way through the rows of metal shelves stacked with useless stuff. To the left, after the rows, was a smaller hallway. He followed the hallway carefully. There was a small turn near the end of it. He turned left. He halted, though, when he heard shuffling behind him. He listened intently. Zombies. 

Dean tightened his grip on the bat and bit his lip. He waited until the footsteps got louder. He slowly edged his way to the corner, shoes quietly shuffling against the solid floor. As he got to the corner, he turned and swung the bat. 

Vivian screamed and fell onto her back. She had her gun pointed at him. Dean stopped mid swing and widened his eyes. “Vivian!” He exclaimed and put the bat down. “Are you okay!?” He asked and helped her up. 

Vivian blushed and nodded. “Yeah. I'm fine.” She said as she took a step away from Dean. She hissed in pain and held herself against the wall, keeping all of the weight off of her right foot. She whimpered. 

“Damn.” Dean said. “Did you hurt your foot?” 

“No.” Vivian shook her head. “My ankle.” 

“It's probably just a sprain.” He said as he kept his eye on Vivian’s ankle. “Shit, I'm sorry.” 

Vivian shook her head as she made her way towards the door at the end of the hall. “It was an accident.” 

Dean hurried and stood in front of her. “Woah, woah.” He said and held up his hand to stop her. “Where do you think you're going?” 

Vivian looked up at Dean, shoulder relaxing against the wall, keeping her up. “I found Sam on the monitor. He's been attacked.” She said. 

“What? Attacked!? By what?” He asked. 

Vivian shook her head. “I don't know. Well, I do, but I can't tell you.” She sighed. “I'm sorry. I'm not gonna be much help here. Not at all.” She shook her head. “The best I can give is moral support. Gabriel won't let me do anything else.” 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I understand. I'll go out and help Sam.” Dean turned to leave. 

“Here!” Vivian placed a hand on his shoulder. She glanced down at the gun that was grasped in her hand tightly and handed it to Dean. Dean looked at it and then at her. She smiled comfortingly. “You'll need it. Oh, and Sam's in the food court. Right across the courtyard once you get outside.” 

Dean slowly let a smile appear on his lips. “Thanks Viv.” He said and kissed her cheek. 

“Ew.” She grumbled, which soon turned into a chuckle. She rubbed the kiss away and smiled widely. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Get back to the safe room.” He said and patted her shoulder. 

“Alright.” Vivian said. “You be safe out there. I'll be watching.” She smiled before hobbling off. 

Dean looked at the gun and then the bat. He put the gun into the front of his waistband and held onto the bat with a solid grip. He walked to the door at the end of the hall. Even before he got there, he could hear the sounds of zombies from his side. He breathed in, and then out. His hand shook as he put it on the door knob. The knob jiggled. After he closed his eyes, took, yet, another deep breath, he opened the door, walked out, and closed it. 

The noises from the zombies almost seemed like it was able to bust his eardrum. He groaned and looked all around him. Wherever he was, it was huge. Just like the entrance.  _ Entrance Plaza _ , Dean reminded himself. He sighed and ignored the putrid smell of rotting flesh around him. With bat in hand, knife in boot, and gun in waistband, he navigated his way through the current section of the mall. 

This part of the mall - which was commonly called Paradise Plaza - was shorter than the Entrance Plaza. Still two stories, but not equivalent in length. It was crowded. Clumps of zombies were scattered here and there. It seemed like it was rare when there was a part of the main walking area that Dean was able to see. On the left, right in front of a kids’ toy store and a music store was a small, water filled path. Dean dodged an attack from a zombie and jumped down into the water, soaking his shoes. He groaned. A zombie fell into the water, face first. Dean flinched and stared as the zombie wiggled around. Dean gripped the bat tightly, swinging it, smashing his brain in. He grimaced at the way the blood splattered everywhere. Some gore was on his shirt. He brushed it off and began to walk again, through the water. 

Every now and then, a zombie would collapse down on the floor of the watery walkway. Dean stepped over some and smacked some others with the bat. He reached the end of the way and got out of the water. He shook his legs, trying and failing to get rid of water that soaked his clothes. After a second and dodging a zombie or two, he moved towards the glass and metal doors - identical to those in the Entrance Plaza - that looked as if they led outside. He killed a zombie and opened the door, smelling the fresh air mixed with the rotten smell of the undead. The groans were louder. 

_ Right across from the courtyard, _ Dean thought to himself. 

Dean looked around and then looked across. He began to walk towards the Food Court. Dean walked down one of the paths that was placed straight through the middle of the park. To the left was small pond with some zombies that were scattered in the water. Their flesh was slowly deteriorating in the water. To the left was a picnic area, a large clock that presented the time, and a flower circle. One of the zombies from the pond caught Dean out of the corner of his eye. He turned to Dean and began his sluggish movement towards the Winchester. Dean looked at him and just kept walking. He wasn’t going to catch up anyway. 

Directly in front of the Food Court, there was a fountain that was still active. The water flowed evenly into the pool below. Also in front of the doors was a river of zombies that were rhythmically and weakly hitting against the doors. Dean sighed. There were so many of them - about a dozen. How was he supposed to get them away? He bit his lip and then walked to the group. He was a couple of feet away when he whistled for them. 

Some of the group turned and looked at Dean. Dean waved his hands and continued to whistle. More zombies turned towards Dean. They began to trudge towards Dean. 

He backed up a bit before making a dash around the group and to the Food Court doors. He panted and entered, quickly closing the door before anything could get it. Dean took a second to look down and then around. 

The Food Court seemed huge. In front of Dean was a large wooden structure that separated the part of the area that he was in and the other section that contained all of the restaurant options. There was a sign in front of him that read ‘Food Court’ and directly above it was a bumblebee statue that held a pistol in one hand and a beer in the other. How festive. To the left and the right of Dean were small stations that sold wine and other alcoholic beverages. 

Dean was cautious as he walked towards the center of the Court. His heart leapt into his throat when he heard the rapid gunfire from in front of him. He jumped to his left, behind a short, brown, wooden wall that boxed in the wine bar from the rest of the Food Court. He panted and looked ahead. More gunshots were heard, but it was right next to Dean. He looked and to the left of him was Sam, crouching behind the same wall Dean was. Dean duck-walked over to Sam, the shots ringing through the air. Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. 

“Dean,” He breathed out. “What’re you doing here?” He questioned. 

Dean grabbed his gun and held it in his right hand. He held the bat in the other. “Vivian saw you on the security monitors. She wanted to come,” another shot. “But I accidentally swung at her and made her twist her ankle.” 

“You what?” Sam ducked as more shots rang. Once the shots stopped, Sam sent a couple of shots towards the other side of the room. He bent down again. “We’ll talk later, right now I wanna get rid of this guy.” 

“Who is he?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know!” Sam exclaimed. “But I need your help. He’s shooting from above. Do you think you can get over there and get him?” Sam gestured to the other side of the room. 

Dean looked out of the corner of his eye. To the side that Dean was glancing, there was a ‘Welcome’ sign. He looked at Sam and nodded. 

“Okay. Got you.” He said. 

Sam nodded. “Alright,” There were some shots. “When he reloads, I’ll lay down a suppressing fire so that you can get over there.” He said. 

“Okay.” Dean said. 

“Be safe.” 

“You too Sammy.” 

“Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!” He exclaimed and started shooting at the culprit across the way. 

Dean took that time to stand up and ran towards the other side. The gun was held tight in his hand. Dean dropped the bat once he entered. He hid behind a box and tried to look at the man that was shooting. From the back, the black hair looked familiar. Dean furrowed his brows and ducked when there were shots. He sent a couple shots his way. 

Dean moved a little bit further away from the man. He ducked behind a low, wooden wall. He waited for him to reload before he jumped up and shot at the man. He pulled away and began to run to the left, ducking as Sam and Dean both shot. 

Sam had made his way to Dean’s location. They were both standing up straight. The man walked on top of the overheads of the many mini restaurants that were set up in the food court. It was then that Dean was able to get a good look at the man. Dean frowned. It was the same man that he met on the roof the first time he dropped on the mall. Why was he there? More importantly: why was he shooting at him and his brother? 

He hid behind one of the restaurant signs and panted as he reloaded. All of a sudden, he threw a familiar, round object. Sam’s eyes widened. 

“Bomb!” He said.

Dean and Sam ducked as the small grenade exploded. Dean looked at Sam with worry. The man shot a couple more shots before he had to reload his weapon. Once he did, Dean and Sam got out of cover. Before they could shoot their weapons, however, they watched as he grabbed onto a black rope that was dangling below on the overhead of a restaurant called ‘Meaty’s Burgers’. The man panted as he looked at Sam and Dean before he looked up and gestured with his left arm. He, along with the rope, was pulled up into the ceiling. 

Dean frowned and sighed. He lowered his arms and looked at Sam. Sam looked around at the ceiling skeptically and curiously before he lowered his own arms and his gun. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked Sam. 

“You think I know?” He questioned. “This has just started to become one big, confusing cluster.” 

“That guy. I saw him before.” Dean said and shook his head. 

“You did? Where?” 

“On the roof of the mall. He was there when I dropped down.” 

“Dropped down? What do you mean?” Sam asked with an arched brow. 

“When I woke up, I was on a helicopter.”

Sam smirked. “How was that?” 

“Shut up, that’s how it was.” Sam frowned. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Anyway. We went through the town, saw a bunch of freaking zombies, and then these crazy ass military guys were chasing us in helicopters. I had to jump down onto the roof. My knees have been killing me ever since.” 

“Duh, you jumped from a helicopter.” 

“Don’t be a smartass.” He told Sam. 

“I wasn’t.” Sam sighed. 

Dean looked away. “So, now what do we do? Go back to Vivian?” He asked. 

Sam hummed and shrugged. “I...I got a feeling we don’t.” He said. 

Dean furrowed his brows. “What do you mean you got a feeling?” 

“I just feel like we have to do something else. That something else is supposed to happen here. Call me crazy, but…” 

“You’re crazy.” Dean said. 

Sam gave Dean his natural-born bitch face. “Can you think of  _ anything _ Dean.” He said. 

Dean shook his head. “No. No I-” He froze and blinked for a second. “I think I do.” He said and grabbed his camera from around his neck. He looked through the minimal pictures that were on the device until he found the one with the old man in it. He showed Sam the picture. “Vivian took the camera after you left. When she saw that picture, she went all suspicious on me and wouldn’t tell me what she saw in that picture. Hell, I didn’t even take it. It must have automatically been there.” 

Sam furrowed his brows and examined the picture. “That...that must be…” He stopped. 

Dean raised his own brows and looked at his brother. “Who? Who is that?” 

“I can’t say.” Sam said with a frown. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I can’t.” 

“Try me.” Dean said. 

Sam sighed. “That guy’s name is-” He stopped. Sam grunted. “His name is-” Stopped. “His. Name. Is.” Sam stopped again. “It won’t come out.” 

“Gabriel?” Dean questioned. Sam simply nodded. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, what can you tell me?” 

“Not much.” 

“Try. Please.” 

Sam rubbed the back of his head and the his neck. “Alright. Vivian and I are assigned to be DHS agents and we are, in fact, supposed to be looking for that man in the picture.” 

“DHS? Homeland Security? What the hell does Homeland Security have anything to do with this!?” 

“Do you think I have any idea Dean?” Sam asked. “That is all I know. That is all that I was told.” 

Dean shook his head. “So, what do we do?” 

“My best guess would be to go find him and try to take him back to the Security Room.” He said. “Where did you take that photo?”

“The entrance of the mall. Or...The Entrance Plaza. Whatever.” He shook his head and placed the camera back around his neck. 

“Great. Let’s head there.” 

“Me too?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, Dean. You too. I gotta blame someone if I die out there.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He said and looked at his gun. “Here, it’s almost out of bullets.” 

“Don’t you want it?” Sam asked. 

“No, I got this.” He smiled and grabbed the bat from where he left it. He swung it and smirked mischievously. . 

Sam shook his head. “Come on.” 

With that, the brothers began towards a set of double doors that led to an outdoor portion of the mall - completely separate from the park that Dean had walked through earlier. Sam was leading with a confident walk. When Sam glanced back at Dean real quick and, when he received a nod from his brother, he opened the door to the other section of the mall and both of them walked out. 

The Al-Fresca Plaza was an outdoor, closed in area of the mall with shops that surrounded each side of the aisles and had a large, working fountain at the end of it. Near the end of the Plaza, there were doors that led to the Entrance Plaza. The walkway was completely covered with the undead, groaning and moaning and lulling their heads to one side and the other. 

Sam and Dean were cautious when walking through the ways of the Al-Fresca Plaza, but quick about it at the same time. Sam shot one every now and then, and the same went for Dean with hitting them on the side of their heads. There was one or two instances were Dean and Sam were grabbed. Those were the times when they used their weapons. Finally, they made it to the other end of the Plaza. They entered the doors and closed them before any of the zombies could get through them. The idiotic beings just smashed their hands very gently against the glass and didn’t even attempt to open up the doors themselves. 

Sam was the first to walk to the large, metal gate that blocked him and his brother from the rest of the Entrance Plaza. Dean grumbled curses under his breath while Sam went to the small control panel on the wall and opened up the gate. It mechanically began to rise up, agonizingly slow like. Dean glanced at Sam and both of them began to walk to the center of the Entrance Plaza, on the opposite side of where the front doors were located. The area was clear of zombies, all of them flocked towards the front doors. Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

“So, where is this guy?” Dean asked and looked around.

Sam did the same and shrugged. All of the gates to the stores were gone and the stores were accessible. All except one. One titled ‘Everyone Luvs Books’. Sam raised one brow. “How about there?” He said and pointed to the store.

Dean looked at where Sam had pointed and nodded. “Sounds about right.” 

“Here, let me go over there.” 

“Why not me too?” 

“Let’s just say you’re not that socially acceptable sometimes.” He said. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nevermind.” Sam shook his head. “Just stay here and protect me if those things decide to move down here.” He pointed to the other end of the Plaza. 

“Sure thing.” Dean grumbled. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked over to the gated entrance of the store. He tried to lift the gate, but it wouldn’t budge. He looked into the store. He knocked on the door by putting his hand through the squared holes of the gate. 

After waiting for a couple of seconds, a man - the one in the picture - appeared. He walked shakily with a cane in his right hand. He looked at Sam and furrowed his brows. He opened the door. “What do you want?” He asked, his hand - which held the cane - shaking violently. Sam wasn’t sure whether or not it was from fear or essential tremors. Either way, they were bad and rather noticeable. 

“Dr. Barnaby, I’m Sam Winchester. I’m with Homeland Security. I’m here to take you someplace safe.” Sam told him, hands gently holding onto the gate. 

“No way.” Barnaby said. “I’m not coming out until you can guarantee me safe passage through here.” 

“We can do that for you. We can keep you safe from the zombies.” 

“I don’t wanna have to see  _ any _ zombies!” Barnaby shouted. 

Sam sighed. “Sir, that’s the best we can do. We can bring you back to the security room. So if you would just open the-” 

“I said that I’m not leaving until you can guarantee me safe passage through here.” He said. “Thank you very much.” He closed the door. “I’m going to stay right here, where it’s safe.” Dr. Barnaby walked away. 

Sam frowned. “Dr….Dr. Barnaby?” He asked and tried to lift the gate again with no success. He slammed his fist onto the gate when the Professor left. He shook his head and turned back to his brother. He walked over to him. 

“Well?” Dean questioned. 

“He turned down my offer to protect him. He said he isn’t going anywhere until I can guarantee a secure route out of here.” He said. 

“Can’t you arrest him or something? Use your government power to do so?” Dean asked. 

Sam shook his head. “Even if I could, he won’t open up that gate. He’s convinced that we cannot protect him.” 

“That’s crap.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He said. Sam sighed. “But...it seems like we can’t do anything about that. Do you wanna go back to the Security Room?” 

“Hell yeah.” Dean nodded and placed the bat on his shoulder. “Let’s go. Check in with Vivian on the situation.”

“Yeah and...maybe we can call for backup too!” Sam smiled. “Perks of being part of the government.” 

“I hate the government.” Dean grumbled. “But, yeah, let’s go back to the Security Room. Have to go all the way back around?” 

“Yeah. We do. The other way is blocked off still.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Dean said and walked with Sam back the way that they came from. 

Dean and Sam jogged side by side through the Al-Fresca Plaza and back to the Food Court. It was then that Dean and Sam noticed the number of zombies that had filled with Food Court. They didn’t question it as they went back outside. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was starting to turn a bright shade of orange and pink. They kept their guards up as they walked to the doors of the Paradise Plaza. At that point, Sam used his gun and the limited number of bullets inside of it to get the horde of zombies away from the glass doors. When there was enough room for the both of them to get by, they did just that. Dean went into the doors first and held it open for Sam, who scooted past rapidly. Dean closed the door and watched the zombies crowd around once again. 

They were silent as they walked through and dodged the zombies, killing some here and there - some with the bat and some with the couple of bullets that were left in the gun. Sam knew that he had to get more bullets or, at most, find another gun, and the bat was getting worse with the number of kills that Dean had. He had the knife, but he needed something else. Dean figured he would look around as he went along when he needed to go out. He figured that he was just going to keep the bat until it either broke or he found another weapon that was stronger and more durable. 

The door to the warehouse that led to the roof was blocked by two zombies who used to be police officers. They both had matching nightsticks and guns that were holstered at their hips. Sam took two bullets to the heads of the zombies. They fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Sam smirked, threw his gun to the floor and grabbed the two pistols that the they dropped. He kept them at his side as he and Dean walked through the door to the warehouse. 

Just like the rest of the way, Dean and Sam walked through the warehouse easily, blood being spilled from the undead as they made their way to the elevator that Dean once rode. They got in and hit the button for the roof. When the doors closed, they let their arms rest and leaned against the walls. 

“I’m too old for this.” Dean grumbled and rubbed his lower back. 

“I’m just sick and tired of Gabriel’s antics. I thought that when he was dead, he was dead.” Sam told him. “I thought we only had to deal with our own problems and not have old ones keep popping up.” 

“I just wanna get the hell out of here.” Dean said as the doors opened. He walked out onto the roof and Sam did as well. 

The sun was shining from the left. Dean and Sam squinted as they walked over to the air duct. Dean let Sam go in first. Dean turned around and stared around the roof. He got down to the other part of the roof  and walked over to the fence. He laced his fingers through it once again. 

The scene was beautiful. The sun was immaculate, despite the circumstances. Gabriel may have had a sick sense of humor, but at least it wasn’t all dark and rainy and gloomy. You know, something cliche like that. It was actually gorgeous and normal looking. Although the sunset looked like something out of a movie, the sounds of the zombies below in the parking lot reminded Dean of where they were. How he needed to get out of the game. The sick and twisted game that got Gabriel off. He just had to play along. 

After a while, Dean got off of the fence and went back to the air duct. He leaned in and heard nothing. With the sound of silence filling his ears, he crawled in and began to make his way back to the Security Room, slowly. 


	5. Call For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester goes back to the Security Room in order to talk to his Vivian about what happened between him, Sam, and Doctor Barnaby.

A groan fell from the oldest Winchester’s lips as he crawled out of the air duct. He rubbed his lower back and then his knees - they were still hurting from the fall and he figured they would be in pain for the rest of the torture that Gabriel called a ‘game’. Otis was leaning against the wall near the duct, eyes gazed at the ground. He said nothing. Dean looked at him and then made his way back to the Security Office. Vivian was already in there, sitting up straight in a chair in front of the monitors, hands folded in her lap. Sam was leaning against the wall, near the monitor desk, arms crossed. When Dean walked in, Vivian looked at him and then back at Sam. Dean leaned against the blue cabinets.

“So,” Vivian began. “That’s what Dr. Barnaby said?” 

Sam nodded. “He’s not dumb. If I was in his shoes, I would  _ definitely _ want back up to be called first, especially with his age.” Sam told her. “Are we able to call Headquarters?” 

Vivian rolled up to the desk and brushed a small strand of her black hair behind her ear. There was a small, gray computer that was set up on the desk. On the back, a phone was taped to it. Vivian typed a couple of buttons, but a high pitched, low volume beeping appeared. It beeped twice before Vivian looked down and sighed. 

“I’m sorry Sam, but the signal’s being blocked. The emergency line is as well. I can’t call them at all.” Vivian looked up at Sam and frowned. 

“That’s ironic.” Sam said. “So, if we’re gonna have to get Dr. Barnaby, then we’re gonna have to do it ourselves.” Sam placed his hands on his hips. “How the hell are we gonna do that?” 

Vivian bit her lip and looked down. “Dean?” She asked. Dean glanced at her with raised brows. “Do  _ you _ have any ideas?” She asked. 

Dean looked at Sam and then Vivian. He shrugged and shook his head. “No.” He said. 

“You have no idea for a...way out of here?” 

Dean stared at Vivian, brows furrowed slowly. Finally, once it clicked in his brain, he raised his brows. “Right!” He said. “Um...three days from now I have a helicopter that is coming here to pick us up.” Dean crossed his arms.

“You do? That’s great! Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked and smiled and then looked at Vivian. 

Vivian shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you.” She said. 

“And I forgot Sammy.” Dean said. 

“How do you forget that there’s a helicopter coming?” 

“I don’t know Sammy, probably because of the fact that this whole situation has been thrown at my face!” Dean defended himself. 

Sam looked away. “The good news is that you told us.” He said. “Well, me. I know Vivian already knew about it.” He said and looked at her. 

Vivian frowned and looked down shamefully. “We need supplies.” She said quietly. 

Sam sighed. “She’s right.” He said. “If we’re gonna be here for three days, then we’ll need some stuff to keep us by. Like, food, water, blankets and pillows.” 

“You want me to go out and get that?” Dean asked. 

“No,” Sam told him. “I can get it.” 

“Well, at least let me come with you. Vivian can’t because of her ankle.”  

“No, you complained about how your knees hurt.” He said. “Go ahead and stay here and rest. And what happened between you and Vivian anyway?”

Dean looked at Sam, in the eyes, before he turned and looked at Vivan. Vivian shrugged and turned back towards the desk. Dean sighed. 

“I was heading out of the warehouse area when I thought I heard a zombie behind me. So when I turned to swing at it, it turned out to be Vivian.” Dean said. 

“He apologized.” Vivian said. “My ankle’s feeling a bit better.” 

“Yeah, but you need to stay here.” Sam told her. Vivian frowned. “You’re going to be keeping an eye on the monitors and call me or Dean when something happens on them.” 

Vivian nodded. “Okay.” She said. 

Sam pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk towards the door. “I’m going out to get some supplies.” He turned to his brother. “Don’t get yourself in any trouble while I’m gone.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I won’t.” He said. “Be careful Sammy.” 

“I will.” Sam said before he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Vivian stared at the door before she looked at the computer. Dean had his arms still crossed and his gaze was sent down to the ground. The sounds of Sam crawling through the ducts rang throughout the bunker for several seconds before they slowly began to fade. They became softer and softer until they vanished. Once they did, Dean looked up and around. 

The room was dreadfully silent. Vivian said nothing. She just sat there, eyes going from the computer - which was at the home screen - to the multiple monitors that were running. Dean walked over to the small cot and sat down on it. He placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands in front of his mouth. 

For several minutes it stayed silent and it was then that Dean figured that the silence could be even deadlier than the zombies that roamed. No one talked and there was no sound coming from anywhere, not even the duct. That, too, was hushed. Dean was tired of the silence. He felt that he could have been doing something at that moment. What could he have been doing? Who better to ask than the woman who knew all of it. 

He slapped his knees and stood, his nose scrunched and eyes closed as the pain caused his knees to go stiff. He held back the grunt as he stood. 

“So,” He began and clapped his hands. “What am I supposed to do?” 

Vivian looked away from the monitors and at Dean. Her lips were slightly parted. Viv licked them. “Um…” She turned her head away. “Well…” She trailed off again and looked at the monitor screens. It took her awhile before she started talking again. Dean waited patiently. “You could stay here and wait for Sam to get back with supplies. You could also go out on your own and get some supplies or, maybe look around. You could go to sleep. I don’t know Dean. That’s all up to you.” 

“You’re not going to tell me what to do?” Dean questioned. 

“What can I say Dean? I can’t. I told you that I was only here for emotional support. I’m not entirely sure what I can say all the time because there are certain things that I know I cannot say.” Vivian said, her voice enhancing how defeated she felt. Her shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I wish we were back home and taking care of monsters instead of doing this.” 

“You didn’t do anything.” Dean said and shook his head. He sighed. There were moments of silence before he nodded. “Okay.” He said. “I think I’m going to go have a look around. See if I can get some supplies as well and find some new weapons.” 

“The bat feel like it’s getting ready to collapse?” Vivian asked. 

“Yeah.” He said. “Anyway, I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay.” Vivian said. “Please be careful out there Dean.” 

“I promise.” Dean said. 

Dean walked out of the Security Room and passed Otis. He was a silent old man. Of course, Dean figured that if he was Otis’ age in a situation like that, he would have already been devoured or at least be sleeping on a cot. Otis was there, standing, walkie in hand and waiting for anything that could happen. Otis was alert and Dean could respect that. Dean got into the air duct and began to crawl towards the exit. With each time that he went through the maze of ducts, it seemed that they were getting bigger and it was getting easier and easier to crawl through them. Dean got out onto the roof. It was dark - nearly pitch black with small lights illuminating up the surroundings. Dean squinted and blinked several times to get his eyes used to the darkness. Once he was able to see, he smiled and hopped down to the larger part of the roof. He figured that then would be a good time for him to explore the rest of the roof. 

There wasn’t just an elevator. There was a complete different side of the roof - one that was shielded by a structure made of concrete. Dean walked to the other side of the roof and looked around. To the right, past the building, there was a shaded area. He looked around and then walked down. It was completely bare - a waste of time in Dean’s opinion. Near the end of the zone, on the building to Dean’s right, there was a door. Dean furrowed his brows. He checked the doorknob. It was unlocked. He wondered where it went. 

With his bat clenched in his fist, he opened the door. It was a hallway, the familiar sound of zombies sounding from another room. Dean closed the door and walked down the hallway. An open doorway on the right led into the warehouse. The exact same warehouse that the elevator took Dean down to before. It was filled with zombies. 

Dean stood above them all on a metal walkway. From there, he could jump down onto the tops of the high metal shelves. He did just that. It was from there that he tried to figure out how to get down without having to go back to the roof and use the elevator. The only option that he figured he could do was climb down the shelves and be as careful as possible. He prefered to do that. He was there already, anyway. 

Dean sat on the edge of the shelf and looked down. He cursed quietly and then carefully turned around. He lowered himself down to the shelf below. He held on tightly and breathed unevenly. Dean then began to lower himself down, slowly and carefully. He went down shelf by shelf until he touched the concrete floor. It was then that he let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

The zombies looked towards Dean. They limped and trudged towards Dean. Dean sighed. 

“Damn,” He breathed out and ran a hand down his chin. 

The undead looked from left and to the right and directly at Dean. Their shoes scraped against the solid floor. Dean examined their undead faces and shook his head. 

Suddenly, a buzzing came in his ear. He jumped and looked to his right. A large bug flew down at Dean. He ducked and looked at the creature. The insect floated in front of him. From the sight of it, it looked like a large, yellow wasp with the biggest red eyes he had ever seen. When it went to fly at him again, he smacked it do the ground. It twitched on the floor, moving barely. Dean stomped on it, squishing it, killing it. 

Throaty growls and gasps came from in front of Dean. He slowly looked up at the zombies. Every one of them were twitching. Their hands were shaking, bodies swaying from side to side, and legs turning into jelly. Some of them fell to the floor. Dean looked around. It wasn’t until he heard a large  _ crack _ sound that made him jumped. Right in front of his very eyes, zombie’s heads began to explode. 

Dean frowned as he watched the bloody mess in front of him. He backed up and examined as every single zombie fell down on the ground, limp and headless. “What the hell?” He breathed out. The room was silent then. 

_ “Dean,”  _ A voice came over the transceiver. It was Otis. 

Dean grabbed the device and clicked the button. “Hey Otis. Is everything okay?” 

_ “Everything is fine in here.”  _ Otis said.  _ “But there is something happening with the Space Ride in Wonderland Plaza. It’s going a bit wonkers. Do you think you could go and check it out?”  _

“The Space Ride?” Dean questioned. “If it’s absolutely necessary, then I guess.” 

_ “Thanks Dean.”  _

“No problem.” 

Dean placed the transceiver on his belt loop once again. Dean then looked at the corpses hesitantly before he began to walk over them, trying not to get his shoes in the blood. Once he was away from the blood, he made his way out of the warehouse. 

_ “Dean!” _ That voice was Vivian’s. 

Dean grabbed the transceiver. “Viv, yeah, what’s up?” He questioned. There was silence on the other end for several seconds. Dean furrowed his brows. “Viv?” 

Vivian sighed heavily. “Be careful.” She told him. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “I will.” He said and put the device back on his belt loop. 

Dean walked towards the door, opened it, and then left. 


End file.
